


Two Hearts that beat as One

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bonding, Falling In Love, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico gets pregnant after a one night stand with Kevin. Contrary to his expectations, the Dane is excited about becoming a father and wants nothing more than to be involved with Nico and the baby.And they end up a happy family
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Kudos: 77





	Two Hearts that beat as One

**Author's Note:**

> for me, it has been some time since I uploaded a fic (even though it's only been a week really) but between having to finish the secret santa fic, studying for exams and attempting to celebrate my 21st bday, there was very little time left to write.
> 
> But I only have one more week to go until the Christmas holidays - so get prepared for a fic spam then!

Nico sat silently on the bed, looking down on his trembling hands. He didn't look up when he heard the door open, a familiar blond haired man slipping into the room.

"Hey." Kevin spoke huskily, climbing on the bed behind the German and pressing up against his back. Nico didn't speak, didn't react at all when Kevin mouthed at his neck and jaw, trying to coax him into more.

Part of Nico was desperate to give in to Kevin's advances, to forget his worries and to focus on Kevin's warm, pliant body instead. But he knew he had to give Kevin the truth, and he knew the only way to stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"Kevin." He said hoarsely, stopping the Dane's hands from moving to his crotch. Kevin let out a shaky breath against his shoulder.

"Nico, please… one more time… I don't know how else to comfort you." Kevin whispered, voice pained as he curled himself against Nico's back, hands brushing over the Renault logos on Nico's shirt - a logo that after today, no longer belonged on him. Nico shook his head.

"It's not that." Nico spoke. "Not completely." He sighed. Kevin's hands came up to clutch at Nico's own, curled around himself. 

"What's wrong?" Kevin whispered, nosing the crook of Nico's neck. Nico fell silent, unsure what to say, but eventually shrugged his hands out of Kevin's grasp.

"My backpack, front pocket." He whispered, resting his head in his hands as the Dane got up. Kevin worriedly pressed a kiss to Nico's temple, and then wandered over to the bag in question. Nico felt like throwing up as he heard Kevin sort through the bag's contentss, was close to bolting out of the room, too afraid of the man’s inevitable disgust. But then he heard a soft intake of breath, Kevin whispering his name - but not in anger. 

Nicov finally dared to look up when Kevin knelt in front of him, the plastic bag holding the pregnancy test clutched in his two hands as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Kevin placed it on the floor, and then took Nico’s hands.

“How far along are you?” he whispered. Nico lowered his eyes again.

“3 months, I found out a month ago.” he muttered. Kevin nodded thoughtfully.

“I take it I’m..?” he trailed off. Nico laughed humorlessly.

“Yeah, it certainly isn’t Egle.” he whispered hoarsely. He closed his eyes as he thought back at the hurt and betrayal he had seen on her face. She had been the one to realise Nico was pregnant, and that was also the way she had found out he had been cheating on her. She had been strangely supportive, and Nico was certain she had already know about him and Kevin for some time already.

She had left him that night though, taking all her stuff so meticulously out of Nico’s apartment it was as if she had never been there. On the kitchen, Nico had found some books about pregnancy, and he was relieved to find Zeus still in his dog bed near the hearth. 

But he was alone, with no idea how to get through a pregnancy or how to take care of a baby - and with no clue on how he was supposed to share the news with Kevin, if he even should tell the German, but Checo - the grumpy but supportive Mexican - had eventually managed to convince him to at least let Kevin know he was going to be a father.

And now here they were, Kevin still knelt on the floor and clutching onto Nico’s hands, but neither man seemed sure what to say.

“Do you… Do you want me to be involved? With the baby I mean?” Kevin asked eventually. Nico’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I didn’t even think you’d think about being with me, taking care of the baby…” he whispered. Kevin’s hand moved to Nico’s cheek.

“Of course! This child is as much my responsibility, but they are growing inside you… If you don’t want me near, then that is your choice and I’ll respect that.” Kevin whispered, even though sadness clouded his features. Nico let out a shaky breath. 

“I’d like you to be around. I have no idea how to do this… or how to take care of a child.” Nico whispered. Kevin smiled gently, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Nico’s lips.

“How about you lay down? You look exhausted.” Kevin spoke, urging Nico to lay down with unexpected gentleness. The Dane had always been kind to Nico in his own way, always around when Nico needed him, but it was never this clear a kindness that it was now. 

“I’ll make you something to eat, okay? Anything in particular?” Kevin asked, pushing some pillows up for Nico to settle against. Nico wordlessly shook his head. Kevin sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment.

“I care about you, Nico. I promise you I’ll do whatever it takes for you and this baby to be safe.” he whispered.

Nico started to cry then, all the cropped up emotions from the past few weeks flowing out of him as he fell into Kevin’s arms. He cursed whatever stupid hormones made him act up like this, but Kevin didn’t seem to mind, just holding him until Nico simply cried himself to sleep.

Kevin moved his stuff into Nico’s hotel room that night, and bought himself a plane ticket to go to Germany with Nico the next day, spending time with him during the winter break as they had to sort a lot of stuff out.

Kevin slept next to Nico that night, head resting on Nico’s shoulder and one arm slightly curled around Nico’s stomach, although the bump was barely showing at all. Nico stayed awake for a while then, absentmindedly brushing his fingers over Kevin’s arms as the Dane snored softly.

“Thank you.” he whispered quietly, before drifting off to sleep too.

`~~~

“Here we go.” Kevin said with a smile, helping Nico settle down on the examination table. Nico nervously toyed with the hem of his shirt, slightly tight now around the beginning bump. Kevin grasped Nico's hand, seeming slightly tense too but smiling calmly. Nico impatiently shuffled around, glancing down at his expanding waistline with a frown

A doctor came into the room, and Nico almost squeezed Kevin's hand off in panic.

"It's all going to be okay, why are you so scared." Kevin whispered, gently carding his fingers through Nico's hair. Nico sighed shakily.

"What if I did something wrong? What if I hurt the baby?" He whispered, as the doctor asked him to push up his shirt.

"I'm sure you're doing wonderfully." Kevin soothed. "You make an awesome dad." He added, not letting go as the doctor poured some gel on Nico's stomach and then pressed the wand of the echo machine to the skin.

"Hold still now." Kevin chuckled as Nico wiggled around impatiently, eyes glued to the black and white screen. A soft thumping noise filled the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." The doctor explained, shifting the wand slightly. "And here is the baby." He added more softly, pointing at a blob on the screen. Kevin leaned in more to figure out what the front and back was, when suddenly a soft sob interrupted the silence.

"The baby is okay?" Nico whispered tearfully. The doctor nodded.

"As healthy as ever." He said with a smile. Nico turned to Kevin.

"We're having a baby." He whispered. Kevin smiled, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Nico's lips.

"They'll be amazing. I can feel it."

~~~

Kevin watched from a slight difference as Nico and Daniel were happily babbling away at each other, Nici gesturing widely every once in a while before quickly placing a protective hand on his bump again. Kevin was glad Nico was still friends with Daniel, as it had been a difficult time and Nico could use all the friends he could get. 

Max was sat with them too and saw Kevin hoovering a bit further away, and gestured him over. Kevin hesitantly did just that, although he was reluctant to possibly ruin the moment. 

"Kev there you are!" Nico said with a sigh, struggling to shift in his seat before smiling and patting the sofa next to him. Kevin sat down next to him with a small smile, nodding at Daniel and Max too. Nico instantly hummed and drew him into a chaste kiss, Kevin humming in surprise at the affection. 

“The baby was kicking.” Nico said eagerly, grabbing Kevin’s hand and placing it on his stomach. Kevin barely had to wait a second before he felt a well defined kick against his hand. He grinned widely, sighing at Nico but not speaking. Nico smiled back at him, nudging their noses together.

“I think we’re making a great child.” Nico whispered. Kevin beamed, pressing his lips over the German’s. 

“Of course. How can they not be perfect with a dad like you.” Kevin whispered.

“And that’s how you can be romantic, Daniel.” Max deadpanned, shoving the Aussie who let out an offended snort.

“I’ll be that romantic when there is a baby inside of you.” he answered, causing Max to pale a little.

“B-baby..?” he squeaked out. Nico snorted at the two.

“Slow down guys, first babysit our little one to see if you even should be parents.” Nico teased. Daniel stuck out his tongue at Nico.

“I’m practically a child whisperer.” he grumbled. Nico got ready to reply, but then hissed in pain, hand falling to the baby bump again. Kevin worriedly sat up.

“What is wrong? Do you need a doctor, an ambulance?” he muttered. Nico shook his head with a chuckle.

“No no, I just need a baby who is not trying to kick my ribs out.” he answered. Kevin relaxed, moving his hand back to the bump and gently rubbing his hand over it.

“You really are in love, huh?” Daniel spoke up. Kevin and Nico tensed in sync, eying each other wearily. Of course they had bonded strongly the past few months, and they kissed and were affectionate, but they hadn’t uttered those words to each other. 

“I really do love him.” Kevin muttered, cheeks flushing red. “Not only because he is the father of my child, but just because he… because he’s Nico.” he added more awkwardly. Nico sighed.

“I love you too, Kev.” the German answered, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s waist. “We’ll make a great family, the three of us.” he added, and Kevin nodded, agreeing fully.

~~

“Hush little baby don’t say a word…” Kevin sang softly, rocking his tiny daughter in his arms. The little baby was a little fussy and hungry, but Nico was taking a well deserved shower, so the little one had to hang in just a little longer. Kevin reached for a tiny bunny cuddly toy, and let the tiny girl clutch on to one of the ears. 

“I love you little one.” Kevin sighed, pressing a kiss to the small head, already covered in pale blonde hair. He let out a startled hum when Nico slotted himself up against Kevin’s back, kissing his temple before looking down on their little monster.

“She’s hungry.” Kevin said softly. Nico chuckled.

“She always is.” he said, but he went over to the rocking chair in the corner. 

“She takes after you then.” Kevin teased as he placed their daughter in Nico’s arms. Nico tutted at the little one as she fussed and cried a little, but quickly shrugged off one side of his dressing gown so the baby could drink.

“Did I ever tell you you’re amazing.” Kevin whispered, sitting on the chair’s armrest and resting his head on top of Nico’s.

“You mentioned it once or twice.” Nico chuckled. “But I’m not complaining.” he added, kissing Kevin’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Kevin asked after a moment of silence, the only sounds coming from the little girl happily feeding. Nico sighed.

“I’m sore, but I’ll be okay.” he said. “Just tired.” he muttered. Kevin hummed, kissing Nico’s forehead.

“I’ll carry the next one to make it up to you.” he purred. Nico tilted his head up to look at Kevin.

“You’d want another one?” he asked softly. Kevin shrugged.

“Maybe, in a few years. This little cutie is my priority, but I suppose she’d like a sibling too.” he said.

The little girl had finished feeding, and Kevin took her from Nico to let her burp while Nico got himself settled again.

“I’ll put her down for a nap, how about he try and get some sleep too?” he said, walking to the crib in the corner. Nico groaned and longily looked at their large bed.

“God yes, I’m exhausted.” he sighed.

It took about 10 minutes for Kevin to settle the little one down for a nap. and then another 10 minutes of the two fathers just quietly fawning over their daughter, but eventually Kevin and Nico settled in bed together, Kevin slotted against Nico’s side.

“I love you.” Kevin whispered, a tender smile on his face. “You and the little one are the best thing that ever happened to me.” Nico hummed and nuzzled his hair.

“I love you too, Kev, you and our little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - bwoahtastic


End file.
